


Early bird

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: Just a fluff with Tony





	Early bird

  
You reached out for a large bowl next to the kettle that you'd put on for tea. Your apron was in flour as you tried to sift it with baking powder. Two other bowls next to the plate, the smell of a formed dough already filled your nostrils.

Living in the Avengers facility had its perks. The avengers often called you their "landlady", _the landlady of the crew,_ or an "early bird" because of all people in the facility you were the one who woke up before everyone else. They always joked about it saying that even Vision didn't wake up that early. And he never sleeps. Or so you thought. And when you did wake up early, you'd usually make breakfast for the crew. The "landlady" came from it.

So, early in the morning, with the first rays of rising sun you were standing in the kitchen at the counter, mixing the components and humming the song that you'd heard on the radio in Tony's car the previous day. Speaking of Tony. Maybe you were the avenger like others, but he didn't treat you like everyone else. His behaviour with you was special. He'd be all flirty and clumsy at the same time around you, he'd always try to get you in _his_ car whenever you and the rest of the avengers would go to the party or return from there; just to be alone with you. Or he'd throw you a party whenever you got back from a mission, when you got a driver's license, on your birthdays and so on.

Though you were against such things _and_ as much as you were grateful for _that kind of_ attention, you often felt uncomfortable with him spoiling you so, and when he'd noticed that, he tried to be more discreet with the presents.

You knew he loved you, and that would be a wrong thing to say that you didn't love him back.

"Ah, early bird." You heard Tony's voice somewhere behind you.

"Tony! Did I wake you up?" You continued stirring the mixture slowly until smooth.

He reached into the fridge to grab the bottle of orange juice.

"No. Actually, I was up all night. Couldn't sleep." He took a step forward and leaned over the counter.

"And why is that?" You put a lightly oiled griddle on the stove. You looked around for a ladle when Tony noticed it beside him and handed it to you. "Ah, thanks."

"I've got this.. puzzle here. I think I solved it." He took a sip and watched as you scooped the batter onto the griddle.

"That's-, that's good, Tony. But don't be too hard on yourself. It's just... a "puzzle", you know." You looked up at him as he approached you.

"Anyway. What are you cooking?" He looked down at the table.

"Pancakes."

"Mmm, it smells good." You carefully lifted the pancake and checked if it was golden-brown before turning over.

"Wanna try?" You put one pancake on a serving plate and picked up the fork from the drawer. You cut a slice of the pancake and brought it to his mouth. He opened his mouth, eyes locked with yours, and tasted it before closing his eyes in bliss.

You giggled as he opened his eyes again. "Unbelievable." He uttered.

"It is so delicious, Y/n. My taste buds are thanking me right now." He took a bite of the pancake again and groaned.

"Thank you." You laughed at his silliness, completely forgetting about the other pancake on the stove.

"I tell you what, you should try selling your pastry."

"Really? You think so?" You made a thinking face, putting your left hand under your chin.

"Yes! And you should try selling them in front of this facility. To attract kids." He said and you burst out laughing.

"Right." His smile became wider as he saw you laughing. You stood there in silence for a while until you smelled something burning.

"Oh no." You tried to pull the burnt pancake out of the griddle with a spatula. Tony opened the window to air the room.

Steve walked into the kitchen yawning and saw you at the counter. "What's for breakfast today?" He smiled as he sat leaning over the counter.

"Always spoiling the moment, Rogers." Tony came back and sat beside you.


End file.
